


Зверь внутри меня

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dub con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Зверь внутри меня

Дотлевшая до фильтра сигарета обожгла пальцы, напоминая, что надо вообще-то дышать, чувствовать и, возможно, даже жить. Сжав её в ладони, Стив оттолкнулся ногами и на стуле докатился до панорамного окна, прижался к нему горячим лбом, заставляя себя сделать вдох, потом выдох и снова вдох. Вдох-выдох. И снова вдох. Попробовать унять всё то, что клокотало внутри, не находя выхода.

Злость колотилась в висках, скреблась в горле колючим мерзким комком. Хотелось заорать, ударить кого-нибудь, сжать пальцами чужое горло до хрипа, почувствовать контроль хотя бы над чужой жизнью, раз уж своя собственная летела в трубу. Нет, Стив не был истериком, но даже Капитан Америка иногда впадал в ярость, на которую не имел права.

– Полковник Роджерс, это всего лишь побочная миссия. Зачем вам знать? Зато никакого конфликта с вашим мироощущением.

Кружка, зажатая в ладони, хрустнула и осыпалась к ногам осколками.

Одноглазый интриган вертел их всех на своём члене, при этом умудряясь всё это выдавать за их же личную инициативу. И противно, и мерзко, и не придерёшься. Стив сам вызвался возглавить операцию, сам проглядел самоуправство одного из членов команды, сам едва не допустил гибель боевой группы поддержки, сам… а, что теперь? Сам и виноват.

Стив поднялся, зажмурился.

Перед внутренним взором так и стояло лицо командира Страйка, плотно сжатые в тонкую нитку губы, прямой взгляд и брошенное колкое:

– А не пойти ли тебе, Роджерс… отсюда, пока не услышал о себе кое-что обидное.

Нутро обдало холодом.

Рамлоу никогда не был сдержанным на язык. Матерился в зале, на брифингах, в кафетерии, на парковке, в кабинете Фьюри. И вот эта вот предельная натянутая вежливость говорила только об одном – ещё слово, и он опустится до банального мордобоя.

И снова:

– Полковник Роджерс, это всего лишь побочная миссия. Зачем вам знать? Зато никакого конфликта с вашим мироощущением…

Стив зарычал, сжал ладонями спинку стула.

Восемь человек на больничных койках. Восемь человек…

Сейчас бы пойти к Фьюри, вынести дверь ударом ноги, схватить мерзавца за грудки и всё высказать, глядя в его единственный глаз, душу вытрясти, напомнить, что Капитан Америка – человек, а не должность, которой хоть убейся, но соответствуй. Создали, блядь, героя.

Злость вспыхнула с новой силой, затягивая мир красным.

Удар кулаком в дверь и зычное: «Кэп», – и всё… Стив пропал, кончился, выпуская всё то, что так долго дремало, загнанное внутрь принципами и образом несгибаемого человека.

Стив таким никогда не был.

Пальцы сжали чужую шею, до того самого сладкого хриплого стона, мучительно жарко отозвавшегося в паху. Зубы впились в чужую плоть, вкусную, податливую, кусая до крови, до дрожи сильного крепкого тела под ладонями.

Одежда мешала. Мешала мебель и чужое слабое сопротивление.

Выпущенный на волю зверь хотел другого – и получил, пусть на неудобном диване, но кожа к коже, жар, боль – своя и чужая, желание... и никакого страха в жёлтых глазах, лишь чёрная точка зрачка и вызов, голодным довольным рыком завибрировавший в груди.

Пальцы мяли литые красивые мышцы, гладили смуглую кожу, оставляя синяки, тонкие линии царапин. Обоняние будоражил сладкий вкусный микс запахов пота, желания и чего-то ещё, какой-то новый незнакомый оттенок.

Зверь кайфовал. Жертва и не думала сдаваться, билась за каждый клочок ненужной ткани на идеально подходящем зверю теле, не давала так просто вертеть себя, вылизывать, трогать. Только чуть придушив, укусив больно до крови за загривок, зверь сумел добраться до важного, до самого нежного и желанного, толкнуться в глубину сначала языком, растягивая, разрабатывая под себя, потом пальцами, прижимая жертву... добычу ладонью к диванной спинке, а потом и собой, навалившись уже всей массой.

Как же сладко. Как тесно и горячо.

И добыча правильная, вкусная, сильная – не плакала, не рвалась выбраться, не звала на помощь, а ответила, правильно поведя бёдрами, пропустила глубже, раскрываясь, вторила вою, пусть и тише, не так уверенно и чётко.

Зверь ликовал.

Он вжимался в добычу, мелко подаваясь вперёд, метил её собой, своим запахом, семенем, присваивал, чтобы никто не смел даже глянуть, чтобы узнавать везде, в любом состоянии, чтобы… любить. Чтобы добыча всегда так сладко стонала, уже самостоятельно насаживаясь на член, цеплялась сильными пальцами за руку, гнулась, прижимаясь спиной к его груди сильнее, чтобы…

– Блядь, да!..

Краснота сходила на нет.

Стив вдохнул свободнее, чувствуя – отпустило, больше железный обруч не сдавливал грудь злостью, мешая дышать. Кто-то завозился рядом, возвращая в действительность.

– Ебать ты зверь…

До боли знакомый голос саданул под дых.

Стив похолодел, резко вскинул голову, уже зная, что увидит, и ненавидя себя за красные полосы от ногтей на проработанной спине, за почти чёрные синяки, отпечатки собственных пальцев, за тонкую струйку крови на смуглой коже, за запах секса и за сперму…

Стив отвёл взгляд, грызанул губу, не чувствуя ничего, кроме холода.

Снова.

Опять он сорвался.

И опять на том, кто… нравился, очень нравился. Зверь подпустил и…

Сначала была Пегги, после смерти Баки оказавшаяся не в том месте не в то время. Она поняла и простила, хотя больше между ними и не могло быть ничего толкового. Какая любовь с насильником? Теперь вот Брок.

Стив знал, что сунься к нему в кабинет кто другой – убил бы, а тут… тут хуже. И страшнее.

– Роджерс, после такого ты мне должен, как минимум, свидание, – протянул Брок и коснулся ладонью плеча.

Стив вздрогнул, неверяще обернулся, глянул в глаза, сам не зная, что именно там хочет увидеть. Лишь бы не страх, не отвращение, не боль.

– Меня, конечно, и раньше ебало начальство, но, так сказать, фигурально, а тут перепало по всей форме, видимо. – Брок улыбался странно сыто, и не думая прикрываться или вставать с дивана. Не было ни боли, ни страха, ни презрения, лишь томное удовольствие, тягуче жаркое, притягательное, согревающее что-то и в самом Стиве, отгоняющее морок неизбежности.

Зверь внутри Стива довольно заворчал.

– Ты… пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

– Пойду, с продолжением начатого на этом диване, – белозубо оскалился Брок и скосил взгляд на ворох тряпок у ног. – Только ты найди, во что мне одеться.


End file.
